Beautiful
by Stardust98
Summary: He thought she was beautiful . . . And for the first time, she truly felt she was. SpainxFem!Romano. AU. One-shot. Inspired by the song by Bethany Dillon. Rated for language.


_**Hello everyone! :D :D Yes, this is yet another SpainxFem!Romano one-shot thing. Those two are just too cute! So this was inspired by one of my dear friends, and my . . . personal experiences.**_

_**There might be some slight OOCness in here . . . I don't really know.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**_

*****I suggest you listen to 'Beautiful' by Bethany Dillon while you're reading this. I do not own that song or its lyrics, by the way.**

* * *

"_I want to be beautiful.  
Make you stand in awe.  
Look inside my heart,  
and be amazed.  
I want to hear you say;  
who I am is quite enough.  
Just want to be worthy of love . . .  
And . . . beautiful."_

She looked at herself in the mirror, and frowned at what she saw.

She _hated_ it.

Hated all of it.

Her eyes were strange and unusual, full of many hazel and green hues.

Her hair was dull and boring, a dark brown.

_Freak._

_Weirdo._

_Ugly._

Those words _hurt_ so _much_. And yet, the voice in her head wouldn't stop. Wouldn't stop taunting her, saying those _hurtful_ words.

Why couldn't she just fit in?

Why couldn't she just be like everyone else?

Why did she have to be so _ugly_?

She bit her lip, as tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't stop them. She couldn't. She had already held in so much. Hid it all behind glares and scowls.

But she couldn't do it anymore.

She slowly grabbed her school bag, and walked out of the bathroom, still biting her lip.

The girl walked along the hallway, feeling everyone staring, whispering, murmuring, talking about her.

_Please fucking stop._

She knew it already.

That she wasn't perfect.

That she was hated.

But why did it hurt so much to hear it from someone else?

Felicia.

Her sister had everything. Talent, looks, great personality, friends, a boyfriend . . .

A sob escaped her lips, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore.

There she cried, a river of endless tears falling down her cheeks, as she started to punch the wall in her frustration, not caring about the pain lacing her knuckles, she kept on punching, even as they started to bleed.

_Why, why, why?_

"Damn it . . ." She growled. "Damn it all . . ."

They had never given her a chance; never had they once given her the opportunity to see who she truly was . . . all she wanted was for someone to care.

She ran out, covering her eyes, covering her face, not wanting anyone to look at her.

To look at what she hated.

Herself.

She gasped as she suddenly bumped into something. Looking up slowly, she realized it was not something she had bumped into, it was someone.

"Lo . . . Lovina?"

She recognized that voice and her eyes widened, and she bit her lip.

No one could see her like this. Not now. Especially not _him_ . . .

"Get the hell o-out of my way . . ." She hissed as she tried to get around him, only to have him stop her by holding her wrist. She turned, and saw him frowning, looking at her concernedly.

"Lovina, tell me what is wrong. Whatever it is, I want to help you."

"Nothing . . . now let me go-"

"Lovi, were you crying?" His emerald orbs looked at her closely, and she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "I don't like it when you're sad . . . I want to help, I will do anything to make you happy."

" . . . It's nothing."

He took her hands in his, and stared into her eyes. Olive met emerald, and she did not know what to do, how to respond. It was as if he was trying to read her . . . trying to figure out what she felt.

"Tell me the truth." The pure sincerity and worry in his voice did it. She frowned, and looked down at the floor.

". . . I'm just so fucking worthless . . ." She whispered the last word quietly, and he barely heard it. But he did, and his eyes reflected his shock.

"You're not," He told her, tilting her chin up so that their eyes met once again. "Lovina, you are not. _Tu eres bella_."

"But I-"

"_You make me beautiful!  
You make me stand in awe!  
You step inside my heart, and I am amazed . . . !  
I love to hear you say;  
who I am is quite enough._

"_You make me worthy of love and . . ."_

"You _are_ beautiful, Lovina. Inside and out," He murmured, caressing her cheek gently, and smiling at her with such warmth that she couldn't help but laugh. Glad, that _finally_, someone gave her a chance, someone actually wanted to get to know her . . . "_Eres tan bella . . ._"

And she felt . . . _loved_.

He thought she was beautiful . . .

And for the first time, she truly felt she was.

"_Beautiful."_

* * *

_**Spanish:**_

_**Tu eres bella." (You are beautiful.)**_

_**"Eres tan bella . . ." (You're so beautiful . . .)**_

_**Aww, I'm proud of this one. :) *squeals at the cuteness of this motherfucking pairing* OMGSOKAWAII1!111!**_

_**Ugh, I swear, I've been having the worst case of writer's block these days . . . So now I am continuously writing drabbles and one-shots for no apparent reason. And there's so many plot bunnies in my head . . . AHH! O **_

_**Hate it? Loved it? Think I should change something? Tell me in a review!**_

_**R&R! **_


End file.
